Graciias
by Nole-chan
Summary: siempre donde quiera que iva me persegia hasta que te conosi y me enseñaste lo lindo que es la naturaleza. si lo se se que no esta muy bien pero denle una oportunidad.


- GRACIAS.

Drip drop.

Mir , en las gotas de lluvia salpicaron contra la ventana. Se ca a como l grimas de los ojos de las nubes, en voz baja aterrizar en el suelo con un sonido de golpeteo luz.

El gremio hab a sido extra amente tranquila hoy, aunque a ella, desde aquella noche, que siempre hab a sido tranquila. Demasiado tranquilo. La hac a sentir inc modo. Bueno, era extra o, no? Fairy Tail hab a sido conocida por su sonoridad y su tendencia a destruir las cosas, y que de repente ir tranquila? Eso era extra o.

As que ella se hab a ido a dar un paseo, y tal vez ir dentro de un caf o algo as . S , puede haber sido una locura de ella. Saliendo por la misma en la oscuridad, y lloviendo, incluso! Pero la sensaci n en el gremio estaba volviendo loca! Y, qu querr a ir con ella? Despu s de todo, por el tiempo m s largo que hab a estado enfocando tanto en gris que ella podr a haber olvidado que hab a otras personas de que pudiera hablar.

Tal vez eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Ella no hab a dejado de pensar en l, o sus palabras, o la forma en que la trataba en aquel entonces. O el hecho de que durante los ltimos meses, ha estado saliendo con el nico Lucky Lucy Heartfilia (obviamente, l no le importaban sus sentimientos un poco!). Aunque, l vendr a a saludar de vez en cuando. Pero a n as , me dol a. Una vez, sin embargo, l vino y me dijo que lo sent a, por todo. Y esperaba que pudiera encontrar en su coraz n que lo perdone. Y dej en eso.

" Qu es una chica guapa como t aqu solo?" Una voz familiar le pregunt suavemente, inquietante de sus pensamientos.

Juvia mir al due o de la voz. "Juvia debe pedir Lyon-sama la misma pregunta."

El mago de hielo se ri entre dientes. "Punto justo. Puedo?" Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a ella.

"Por qu no?" Ella se encogi de hombros. "Juvia no tiene ninguna raz n para rechazar".

Se sent . Y por un tiempo, ambos dijeron nada. Juvia mir por la ventana una vez m s. La lluvia ca a constantemente. Wet, fresco y tranquilo. Parec a como l grimas de alguien.

Parec a ... sus l grimas.

"... Ha sido un tiempo, no?" Lyon dijo de repente, y sus pensamientos se rompieron una vez m s, ya que centr su atenci n hacia l.

Ella asinti con la cabeza. "S , ha sido un tiempo." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Todas las Gentes, tal vez? Lyon-sama se ve diferente desde que Juvia lo vio por ltima vez."

"S ." Dijo. "No te he visto desde el banquete Lamia Scale. Has cambiado demasiado, Juvia."

"Lyon-sama ha dejado caer el nombre de Juvia 'chan' al decir". Se al (como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio).

Sonri . "Have I, ahora?" Puso en duda. "Tal vez tengo. C mo has estado, Juvia?"

Aquella pregunta la tom por sorpresa. C mo era? No pod a pensar en un mill n de cosas para describir c mo estaba. Torn, herido, confundido, enojado, triste, deprimido, etc. Pero, por supuesto, ella no pod a decirle eso. As que en vez, ella dijo: "Juvia ... ha estado bien."

" D nde est Gray?" - Sent a que hab a sido apu alado con un cuchillo - "Eres lo general en torno a l, despu s de que quiero decir, por lo general, andar con l.".

"Juvia no hace eso nunca m s." Se mordi el labio, esperando que no se diera cuenta de algo extra o de ella.

" En serio?"

Juvia asinti . "S ." Ella dijo. "Gris-sama ... est ocupado. l tiene Lucy ahora, l no necesita Juvia nunca m s."

" l no necesita usted? " Repiti con incredulidad. Se mordi el labio, y ella pod a sentir su frialdad hervir en un vapor cegador. Sus palabras silbaban peligrosamente. "Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta."

"Lyon-sama." Ella advirti . A pesar de que todav a no pod a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero ellos estaban en un restaurante despu s de todo, no s lo ser a arremeter as , verdad? "Gris-sama nunca le gust Juvia desde el principio. No es culpa de Gray-sama. De Juvia simplemente est pido como eso, est bien."

" l no puede echarte como si fueras un juguete, Juvia!" Lyon grit , y no pod a creer que haya hecho eso, porque aunque no hab a mucha gente all , todav a era vergonzoso. Incluso a ella. " Por qu sigues lo defiendes ?! Por qu todav a te importa? Usted debe estar enojado! Usted debe estar horrorizado! No culpes a ti mismo!"

"Lyon-sama." Juvia advirti una vez m s. "Debemos resolver esto ... fuera."

Al principio, Lyon estaba confundido. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaban en un restaurante, y la gente estaba mirando. l no la culpaba por estar avergonzado. Esto podr a dar lugar a algunos muy malos entendidos complicados.

Se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta, y se fueron.

Las dos figuras a continuaci n, salieron a la lluvia, Lyon sostiene un paraguas para los dos de ellos. No dijeron nada, s lo sigui caminando.

Lyon dej de caminar. " Por qu todav a lo amas?" Pregunt con frialdad.

Ella lo mir . "Juvia no ama Gris-sama."

"Usted no tiene que mentir a m , Juvia." Dijo suavemente, mir ndola a los ojos. "Est bien ..."

Ella no dijo nada.

"Yo te proteger ." Jur .

Juvia lo mir , con los ojos h medos, y las mejillas un contraste de p lido fantasmal debido al fr o, y ten a las mejillas carmes de la verg enza. Para ella (y su) sorpresa, ella estaba luchando por no sonre r. Cu l fue este sentimiento? Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo como amigo, alguien que entiende, por ltimo, pero en alg n lugar en su coraz n, una parte de ella le dijo que estaba mal. Tal vez esa parte de ella tem a que una cosa puede llevar a otro.

"Gracias." Dijo Juvia.

"Esa fue la primera vez que he visto sonre r hoy en d a." Se al . Pero era una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no de la felicidad, sino m s bien porque alguien la ayud a salir en su momento de necesidad. Siendo esa persona, para ella. Eso por s solo le hizo m s feliz que las palabras pueden expresar.

El peliazul lo mir . "Juvia ... no ha sonre do durante mucho tiempo." Ella susurr . "Gracias ... por hacer Juvia sonrisa."

Lyon se sonroj . "No fue nada, de verdad." Dijo. "Pero quise decir lo que dije antes ... no tienes que fingir conmigo, yo te proteger no importa qu , Juvia." l le cogi las manos. "Porque me preocupo por ti."

Juvia se apoy en su pecho, llorando silenciosamente.

Estaba bastante seguro de qu hacer. Nunca hab a experimentado algo como esto antes, nunca hab a sido una de las mujeres. Un poco torpemente, envolvi sus brazos alrededor de ella, consol ndola. Su rostro nunca sali de su pecho. Ella estaba demasiado avergonzado para dejarle ver su llanto los ojos.

"Voy a estar aqu ." l la tranquiliz . "Yo no voy a ninguna parte, siempre voy a estar esperando por ti. As que est bien."

Casi se trat de mirar hacia l, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, ella hipo, y solloz en su pecho. Se construy , construyendo poco a poco a su berrear en voz alta.

"Est bien." Le susurr . Esas palabras hicieron m s fuerte gritar, como un ni o peque o. Ella nunca hab a llorado as antes, por qu fue lo que ella pod a llorar de esta manera con l? Ella sent a que no ten a ning n poder a la izquierda, y necesitaba a caer, lo que ella hubiera hecho si Lyon no estaba all para sostenerla.

l comenz a llorar tambi n, s lo un poco. Las emociones de Juvia eran tan fuertes que afectaron su.

Se puso m s tranquilo, y Juvia mir al mago de hielo. Cara, l grima manchada. "Gracias." Ella se ri en voz baja, como si las palabras que dijo eran una broma. "Lyon-sama ha conseguido que Juvia se sienta mejor, cuando pensaba que hubiera sido triste para siempre. Lyon-sama ... quit la lluvia."

"Te amo, Juvia." l dijo de pronto.

Por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron. "Juvia ... a n queda tiempo. Ella no puede simplemente pasar de gris-sama. No por el momento. Pero un d a, ella lo har . Y ella espera que cuando lo hace, Lyon-sama se seguir esperando."

Lyon sonri . "Yo siempre estar esperando por ti, Juvia." Afirm . "Incluso si te lleva toda su vida para seguir adelante ... a n as , todav a estar aqu esperando. Incluso si todo el mundo va en contra de usted, voy a estar aqu . As que por favor ... vivir con una sonrisa."

"... Gracias." Ella dijo en voz baja. Dud por un momento, pero luego dijo: "Ojal Lyon-sama le gusta caminar Juvia casa?"

Se ech a re r. "Eso es lo que iba a hacer de todos modos." Lyon cogi el paraguas que hab a ca do antes. " Nos vamos?"

Se rieron. Juvia tom de la mano y caminaron junto a la lluvia.

Juvia nunca pens que hubiera conocido al amor de su vida en la lluvia.


End file.
